


Unexpected

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode: s07e16 Election Day Part I, F/M, First Time, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-22
Updated: 2008-11-22
Packaged: 2019-05-30 09:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15094343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Josh and Donna's first night together has some unexpected results! This story revolves around ED1 and veers off canon!





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: This story came about from a challenge- woken by a neighbour having very noisy sex!  
Feedback: Oh please! You have NO idea how nervous I am about this!! Please be gentle...  
A/N: Thanks Suzy for reading through this for me!  


* * *

“No” was all she said. But dear God the way in which she said it! And the look in her eyes. Sultry, sexy and really meaning, “Yes.” She walked away from him, a woman totally aware of her sexuality and using it for all it’s worth. The sway of her hips were further invitation. There was no way Josh was going to screw it up this time. They’d both spent the last few minutes making it very clear what each other was interested in. With a swig of scotch for courage Josh got up to follow the woman who was inviting him to her bed. But that sound tawdry. This was Donna. The woman who he’d loved for years. The woman who he could have made love to a few weeks ago but he’d missed his chance. The woman he was not about to let get away again!

He followed her to the elevator. He looked over at her. She caught him watching her and they exchanged a slightly nervous smile. This was really happening and the excitement building within him wasn’t just emotional. The door opened and they stepped in. Josh reached over to press the button for his floor. Donna looked at him questioningly “My room is bigger,” he offered. What he didn’t state was he had a king sized bed. As the elevator ascended slowly, both pairs eyes fixed on the numerical display, Josh let his fingers brush against Donna’s. To his joy she latched on and threaded her fingers with his. He looked over and could see the hard points of her nipples through her sweater. Ok, looks like he wasn’t the only one feeling the building excitement

Without a word they walked out of the elevator towards his room, nodding to the Secret service agent patrolling the corridor. He took his room keycard from his pocket and only needed two swipes to open his door. Donna looked at him. “I’ve been practicing,” he whispered. He ushered her into the room and turned on the lamp. They faced each other, emotions playing across their face. Passion, wonder, shyness and apprehension was evident on both faces.

“Josh,” Donna began but Josh placed a finger over her lips.

“Shh. Don’t talk. It’s gonna be fine,’ he reassured her.

“But Josh,” and this time he kissed her quickly in order to silence her.

“We’re not gonna wreck this. We’ve waited too long for this. Now unless you really do want that other drink, we’re about to change the nature of our relationship. You’re the one who invited me up here,” Josh couldn’t help but smirk.

Donna wound both arms around his waist and pulled him to her. “Shut up and kiss me. You talk too much,” she teased.

“Yes ma’am,” and he readily complied with her wishes. He gently kissed her then pulled back to look into her eyes. What he saw there was his undoing! He attached his lips to hers, sucking on her lowerlip. He flicked out his tongue and was gratified to feel Donna instantly respond. Open-mouthed kisses made them both tingle. Their tongues tangled with each others, tasting and exploring the recesses of each others mouths. Their hands were running over the others body. Donna ground her hips against Josh’s and felt the bulge in his pants that revealed how aroused he was. Josh quickly peeled Donna out of her top and his hands cupped a lace covered breast. Without breaking away from her lips he divested her of her bra and then trailed kisses down her neck and chest until he latched onto a nipple and began suckling her with his lips and teasing her with his tongue. Donna moaned. It felt so-o-o good. As he continued to pay homage to her breasts, she unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. 

Without knowing it they’d made the way to the bed and fallen onto it. Donna pushed Josh onto his back and began lavishing attention to his chest. She gently kissed his fading scars and then used her tongue to tweak his nipple to attention. As she continued she unzipped his pants and reached inside his boxers to grasp him. She began running her hand up and down the length of him while he gasped loudly. Both knew their first time together would be fast. Years of sexual tension and verbal foreplay meant slow was not an option!

Josh worked on removing the rest of Donna’s clothes and soon she was lying in his bed, naked, legs spread to welcome him. He looked down at her, his pants down around his ankles, his erection standing proudly to attention though the slit in his boxers.

“Lose ‘em, Josh,” Donna commanded. As quickly as he could, he stripped off and lay back on the bed. They looked into each others eyes.

“We’re finally here,” Josh whispered.

“For God’s sake Josh, you really do love the sound of your own voice.” She pulled him on top of her and they continued exploring each other’s bodies. He used his fingers to gauge her readiness and was amazed to feel how wet she was. It hadn’t taken her long to get to this stage. He inserted one, then two fingers and the slickness of her arousal meant he slipped in easily. He stroked her internally, bringing her to the brink and then withdrawing. Donna gripped his shoulders and moaned her disappointment at his withdrawal. Her erratic breathing indicated how close she was to coming. She arched her back to bring herself closer to him. Donna was in no doubt as to Josh’s level of excitement. His erection was pressing into her belly and she could feel the moisture at his tip.

 

Josh suddenly broke away to reach for his pants pocket to retrieve his wallet. Donna whimpered in protest as he left her briefly. Where are you going?” she asked.

“We need…Um I thought I should get… We can’t go any further without…” he couldn’t believe how embarrassed he was talking about contraception.

“I’m good. I’m assuming you are?” she looked at him

“Yep, clean as a whistle,” Josh boasted.

“Then the only reason we would need a condom is to prevent any little accidents making an appearance nine months from now. I’m not on the Pill,” Donna still looked at him with her passion laden eyes. He was finding it hard to think.

“Well, can I just say that I don’t think a ‘little you’ or a ‘little me’ is such a terrible idea? But the timing might not be right,” Josh looked at her steadily as he saw his words register. She silently took the wrapper from him and ripping it open deftly rolled it onto his erect penis.

Josh lifted one of her legs and draped it over his shoulder. They maintained eye contact as he slowly penetrated her. He saw her wince and immediately withdrew almost all the way out.

“Don’t stop Josh,” she moaned. “I’m a little tight, it’s been awhile.”

He slowly slid into her wet heat, feeling her sigh as she adjusted to the feel of him. He began thrusting slowly and shallowly at first and as Donna moans indicated her satisfaction he began to thrust more deeply. He was cradled between her thighs and as the pace increased, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh dominated the room. Donna’s hips moved in time with his as her hands clutched at his shoulders. Both were covered in a sheen of sweat and they were breathing heavily. 

“I’m not going to last very long,” Josh grunted out each word.

“Don’t worry. I’m close too,” Donna panted.

They continued moving against each other for awhile until Josh reached down between them and touching Donna, helped her to reach her orgasm. He felt her internal muscles clench him as she shouted her release. He looked down and was blown away by the wanton creature writhing beneath him. This flushed, tousled Donna was something he never thought he’d see in any other place but his dreams and it was enough to build up the tension in him.

He felt his orgasm building and with a roar that seemed to emanate from a place deep within him, he emptied himself inside. He hadn’t had an orgasm go on as long as this in years. He could see nothing but a white light and he could hear nothing but a buzzing in his ears as he collapsed on top of Donna.

Suddenly his door was being kicked in. “Mr Lyman, are you ok? Answer me, Mr Lyman, what’s wrong?”

Donna had scrambled up the bed, clutching the sheet to her but Josh was having some trouble wiping the smile off his face. He really couldn’t grasp that two Secret Service men, brandishing guns had just interrupted the best night of his life.

As one agent swept the room, the other approached the bed. “Mr Lyman, are you all right? We heard you yelling and you didn’t respond to us knocking,” he questioned.

“Yeah, that was one hell of an orgasm,” he replied, somewhat dazed.

“Joshua!” Donna smacked him on the arm. He finally began to be aware of just what was happening. He looked at Donna who was blushing furiously and as he worked out that the Secret Service had crashed his party, he looked decidedly uncomfortable.

“Oh God, can this get any worse?” Donna buried her head in his shoulder.

“Josh, what the hell happened?” Another two voices were now in the room.

“Um, Donna? I think it just got worse. Look who’s here?”

Donna still clutching the sheet and trying to protect her modesty, looked up and saw Leo and the Santos’ standing in the doorway, a range of emotions playing across their faces. The predominant one was amusement. They didn’t need a Secret Service report to know what the agents had heard that caused them to storm Josh’s room! Apart from anything else the room was heavy with the smell of sex.

Leo spoke first. “ Josh, didn’t anyone ever tell you that hotel rooms aren’t sound proof?” He couldn’t resist teasing Josh but he felt for Donna so eased up on all jokes. Leo walked over and kissed the top of Donna’s head. “I’ll leave you in peace. I don’t think you need anyone else here at the moment. I’m sure you’ve got things to talk about.” He looked at Josh and said “It’s about time, kid. I really am happy for you,” and he left the room.

Josh and Donna forgot the Santos’ were still standing there. “C’mon Matt, leave them alone. I know it seemed unlikely that our campaign manager had a social life but it appears he does. Let him enjoy it,” Helen patted him on the shoulder. She really felt for Donna. 

“Josh I know how competitive you are but all I did was break a bed. You had to go one further didn’t you?” Matt joked.

“Sir, I…”

“Don’t say anything Josh. It’s fine. We’ll let you get back to it,” Santos said leaving. Donna covering her face with the sheet and Josh fell back groaning. “That’s the kind of noise that started all this. You might want to keep it down next time,” Santos said as he closed the door. Josh needed to quickly take care of the condom before a mess followed. He’d been holding onto it long enough now! He moved quickly from the bed to the bathroom and back to the bed.

Josh looked at Donna and saw her embarrassment. He really didn’t want to make this night uncomfortable and because he couldn’t control himself, he put her in a situation no woman should ever have to find herself. 

He pulled her to him and kissed her. He was relieved to see that she didn’t pull away. 

“I’m so sorry. Not for what we did but for the uninvited guests. But, well…that was the most intense orgasm I’ve ever had and there was no way I could be quiet. It was you…it was us…finally! 9 years of wanting you and it had sort of built up. I couldn’t believe we were finally in bed together, that you were underneath me with those lovely long legs wrapped around me. It was incredible and…perfect,” he looked at her to gauge how his words were being received. He had to get this right.

Donna looked up at him with a smile that reassured him. “Thank you for not being ‘you’ about this,” she whispered.

“I just didn’t think you’d appreciate me shooting of my mouth in this instance but if you’d prefer I could start now.”

“I can think of other things I’d prefer you do with your mouth,” she flirted.

Josh felt a thrill go through him. Could this mean that Donna didn’t view this as a one off event? Whether she thought of this as something that would go on past tonight, he would have to determine later. As far as he was concerned he never wanted to sleep with any other woman, ever! He had everything he’d ever wanted here in this bed – a woman he loved and trusted, who supported him at all times, who he would move the moon and stars to protect. There’d be time to talk soon but right now he wanted to wrap her in his arms and never let go. Judging by the way she was curled up against him, he wouldn’t have any trouble convincing her to stay the night. This time he’d make love slowly to her savouring the experience of learning about her body and what he had to do to make her sigh. Sleep and then talking. Yeah that sounded like a plan…Oh and planning how to face everyone tomorrow!


End file.
